


ˈvī(ə)lət

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cliffhanger, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, In This Episode of Devin Tortures Their Favourite Characters, Oneshot, Surreal, it might be a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: fugly-dyyke: gurl what's the occasionordage: r u taking song requests???? :)))ginny_love: hi space brookiethalia0087: first comment





	ˈvī(ə)lət

"Hey guys, welcome to my livestream! I haven't streamed in awhile, but today's a bit of a special occasion," Brooke greeted softly, stepping back into the bright haze, onto her rug and pulling her ukulele and phone onto her lap to watch the chat room.

_fugly-dyyke: gurl what's the occasion_

_ordage: r u taking song requests???? :)))_

_ginny_love: hi space brookie_

_thalia0087: first comment_

"Alright, um, Ordage? Is that how you pronounce it? It sounds French, kind of, but I speak French, so I know that it isn't. Well, I will take a request or two, and then we'll get into the reason I actually started streaming today," Brooke said.

_ordage: do the room where it halpens plz :)))_

_juutnazna: nuuuu do janelel monae_

_TheHarlequEen: can you do favrite thgs from Sound of Music?_

"Juutnazna, you'd need to be more specific, Ordage, I'll do that one later on in the stream, but I'll do My Favourite Things, The HarleQueen."

So Brooke looped her ukulele strap over her neck and tuned it quickly, then set her fingers down on the bridge and began softly playing.

When the song was over, she took a request from Boble_Te_Soldengang and played an anime song, then set down her ukulele and reached offscreen for her guitar and dragged it into the frame.

"So, guys, there's a reason I'm streaming today. So..." Brooke paused and blushed. "There's this girl, who I'm friends with, and... well, she's beautiful. And I... I really like her."

_juutnazna: ooooooo someone's crushin hard_

_pikachiminie: uh oh i smell a friend zone problem_

_gothitaaal: im rootin for u, gurl! do you go to richey-bobby high? i can wingwoman for u_

"Yes, she's frienzoned me. I don't go to... um, Richard Roberts High? That one in Ohio? No, I don't live in Ohio, but thanks for the offer, Gothital. But anyway, I kinda wrote a song for her. For the guitar, but I'm sure I could do it on the ukulele if I had an hour to figure it out, but I don't think you guys would want to watch a livestream where I'm just scribbling in a notebook the whole time. So... do you guys want to hear it?"

_themoonknows: ye_

_timmyCtahlor: yes gur_

_ordage: yasss queen :)))_

"Okay," Brooke said, situating the large instrument the way she wanted it, and began to play.

_'She and I_

_  
Don't quite fit together perfectly_

 

_She hasn't found the place_

_  
Where my puzzle piece fits_

_  
In her heart, not yet._

_  
But I know that there's a place where_

_  
Little old me_

_  
Is happy with her, she's happy with me_

_  
She loves me and I'm set free_

_  
From all this pine, all this tree_

_blue flowers clogging my throat_

_  
Staring at her_

_  
And dodging the questions she asks_

_  
Are you okay, she asks,_

_  
If I'm staring off into space_

_  
No, I want to say, not because of you_

_  
You stole my heart and haven't yet inserted your piece_

_  
Or just given it back to me."_

Brooke felt flower petals rising in her throat and closed her eyes in concentration, feeling her fingers gaining a mind of their own while she tried to will away the oncoming nausea and flowers.

But of course she couldn't. She was literally singing a song about her in front of - she opened her eyes to peer at her darkening phone screen - 1028 people.

So she had to pause to cough up a couple of violet petals and some blood as casually as she could.

_glofaerie: oh my god do you have Hanahaki?_

_hulasoymars: that's gotta be hanahaki_

_Duochanfan: oh my lord are you okay? is it her?_

Yes, Brooke, it's perfectly acceptable to burst into tears on your livestream at the mention of your unrequited crush.

_yumiyumi: let it all out girl_

_ccmurph: its gonna be okay. R u gonna get the surgery?_

Brooke wiped her eyes with the heels of her palms and stared straight into the camera.

"I'm sorry, guys. Yes, it's Hanahaki, yes, it's the one I wrote the song about, and as for the surgery.... I don't know. Maybe."

_biconmyg: girl if u need a min you can stop streaming were here for u_

Brooke sat up with new determination. "No, I'm gonna finish the song."

Her fingers danced up to the bridge of her guitar and began to dance quicker as the song sped up.

" _And I know I shouldn't have these feelings_

_  
It's useless, she wouldn't like me back_

_  
But still, I can't help but to wonder,_

_  
What if one day, I might-_

_  
No, she wouldn't_

_  
I couldn't_

_  
I can't_

 

_Maybe I should let them cut open my body_

_  
Let them uproot the violets_

_  
But I'll loose her, I'll loose her forever_

_  
And I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."_

Brooke sleepily smiled and reached through the purple light to turn off the camera, momentarily ignoring the new notification on her phone that would end her life.

 


End file.
